xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Transcendent Angel Physiology
The power to be an angel with enormous godly power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Advanced variation of Angel Physiology. Angelic version of Demiurge Physiology. Opposite to Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *Angelic Godhood/Perfection/Supremacy *Angelic Deity Physiology *Ascended Angel Physiology *Cosmic Archangel (Gabreality only) *Primordial Angel Physiology *Supreme Celestial Being *The Highest of The Hosts *The Prince of Angels *Viceroy of Heaven Capabilities The user of this ability is a angelic being of godly power. The user's power is to be considered utterly fearsome as it's that which no angel or could ever hope to overcome or even equal. This gives the user the highest rank among the hosts of Heaven and even the potential to rule the entire universe, single-handedly with unchallengeable authority, or to even go as far as to having one's own creation, equal to the already existing one. The user is essentially the absolute pinnacle of all angels. Applications *Absolute Condition **Absolute Immortality *Angelic Force Manipulation *Creation *Divine Force Manipulation *Divine Slayer *Divine Presence *Divine Protection *Divinity *Enlightenment *Empathic Voice *Halo Generation/Absolute Light *Heaven Lordship **Angel Manipulation *Holy Voice *Indomitable Will *Nigh Omnipotence **Nigh Omniscience *Omnibenevolence *Omnifarious *Prime Being **Primordial Force Manipulation **Singularity *Primordial Light Manipulation *Sanctification *Self Sufficiency *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Theurgy *Wing Manifestation **Flight Variations *Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology Associations *Angel Lord Physiology *Archangel Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Godly Incarnation *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations * Can fall and become a fallen transcendent angel. * May be challenged by those of equal or greater power. * May clash with Transcendent Demons. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users Gallery 91896-78614-gabreality.jpg|Gabreality (Wildstorm Comics), known as the Cosmic Archangel, is the leader of a group of cosmic gods named the Universals and helped create reality itself. The Lesser Yahweh.jpg|Metatron (Judaism), the prime example of a transcendent angel. Elaine.jpg|After absorbing the Demiurgic power from her father Michael, Elaine Belloc (Vertigo/DC Comics) became powerful enough to create a universe over which she was omnipotent. Spectre's defeat.jpg|Thanks to the immense Demiurgic power he holds, Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/DC Comics) is the second most powerful being in the DC verse. Powerful enough to defeat a near omnipotent cosmic being like Spectre. File:Michael_Demiurgos_01.jpg|Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/DC Comics) shows his true power. The_Archangels.png|The Archangels (Supernatural) are virtually omnipotent, only outclassed by God, Death, The Darkness, and, to an extent, Castiel with the souls of Purgatory. Together, they were able to beat back the Darkness long enough for God to bind her with the Mark of Cain. Castiel's Soul Power.gif|After absorbing the 30-40 million souls of Purgatory, Castiel (Supernatural) became one of the most powerful beings in the universe, capable of overpowering and obliterating Raphael, an Archangel, with only God, Death and The Darkness surpassing him. Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) is god's infinite love and power. Metatron H.png|Metatron (Valkyrie Crusade) Aiwass.jpg|Aiwass (A Certain Magical Index) also known as DRAGON, is a transcendent omnipresent angelic being that is above even archangels in power. GrandPriest.png|The Grand Priest (Dragon Ball Super) is said to be one of the strongest beings in the entire multiverse, to the point that even the Gods of Destruction and other Angels fear and respect his power. Omnimon Merciful Mode.jpg|Omnimon Merciful Mode (Digimon) is an godly powerful angelic knight. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Good Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power